A small gesture
by Newsflash-I don't care
Summary: Young Itachi, pre-massacre. Showing his view on his family and his discontent on the treatment he gets. Also, a certain someone who pulls him out of his deepest and darkest thoughts.


_**A small gesture can make a great difference in a persons life.**_

_**They allow you to have the happiness that you can't really afford.**_

_**And they are given to you by those people that truly matter.**_

* * *

"Itachi-kun! Time for breakfast!''

The called young man opened his eyes slowly at the sound of his mother's voice coming from the other side of his closed bedroom door. He glanced at the clock on the small table beside his bed.

7.00 am.

The same time his parents woke him up every morning.

Although, he thought it was going to be different today.

He got out of bed and continued with his usual morning routine: take a shower, brush teeth, get dressed, eat breakfast, and then go training if there are no missions. He was already down the stairs and on his way to the kitchen when someone caught up to him.

"Nii-san!''

_Sasuke._

"Yes, little brother?'' Itachi turned around with a warm smile to greet his younger sibling.

Sasuke returned his smile with an excited grin. "Do you have any missions today, big brother?''

The older male already knew where this was going. If he said he did have a mission, Sasuke would be disappointed and probably sulk for the rest of the day. If he said he didn't, his little brother would beg him to help him train. So, there was only one way out of a situation like this.

Try to find an excuse that _won't_ hurt his feelings.

"I'm still not sure. I'll ask father during breakfast. If I have no missions, I'll see if I can find time to train with you.'' Itachi looked down at the little boy in front of him as he poked his forehead with his index and middle finger. Sasuke looked like he was about to cry from sheer joy at his brother's statement.

"Thank you, aniki!''

This sort of kindness naturally earned him a bear hug from his younger brother. He returned it with a tap on Sasuke's head. He never really was someone who liked to hug.

"Let's go eat before mother gets mad.'' Itachi commented as he continued his path to the kitchen with an overly happy Sasuke walking—or moreover, _skipping_—right beside him.

Itachi spared one last glance at his oblivious brother.

_Looks like he forgot..._

"Good morning, Itachi, Sasuke-kun.'' Mikoto greeted them the moment they entered the kitchen.

"Morning, mother.'' Itachi nodded his head at their mother as he turned to their father. "Father.''

"Good morning, okaa-san!'' Sasuke smiled at his mother exctitedly. "Good morning, tou-san!''

Fugaku was sitting in his chair by the table reading a scroll and only gave them a grunt and a nod in recognition, his eyes never leaving the scroll in his hands.

"Alright, kids. Eat up. Today's a special day so I made special breakfast.''

Itachi's eyes lit up in hope—

Fugaku nodded his head. "Yes. It's Sasuke's last day of his first year in the academy. I heard your grades are remarkable. I'm proud of you.''

—Although it died away as quickly as it came.

"Arigato, tou-san!'' The young boy grinned at his fathers' recognition. His eyes drifted to the other male in the room whos' recognition he also needed. "Nii-san... We're having our grades handed out to us in special scrolls after classes today and Iruka-sensei said we could bring a few of our family members. Will you be there?''

The Uchiha prodigies' eyes studied his little brother. Did none of them even bother to remember?

_I guess I'm not as important to them as I let myself believe._

**A weak smile...**

"Of course, Sasuke.''

_I guess I was wrong to assume they would even try to make this special._

**...A hidden suffering...**

"Thank you, aniki!''

_I guess I should've expected this._

**...An unseen pain...**

"That's so nice of you to be there for your brother, Itachi-kun! All three of us will be there, Sasuke-kun!''

_It's not like they ever bothered to remember anything that excluded their precious Sasuke._

**...An unheard cry for help...**

"You and tou-san will be there too, okaa-san?'' The little raven haired boy looked at his mother expectantly .

"We'll be there Sasuke.'' Fugaku answered for his wife.

_I guess they never really cared at all._

_What sort of parents are they if they can't even remember something like this?_

_If it was Sasuke, of course, something like this never would've happened._

_It's impossible that they haven't stopped for one second just to glance at the calendar._

_Didn't they see the date?_

_Or was it so unimportant to them that they forgot what it even meant?_

_It's 9th June._

_And I didn't even get a lousy 'Happy Birthday' from any of them._

_Tsk. And you call this a family._

**...A hurting soul everyone seemed to forget about.**

* * *

Itachi walked slowly over to the ANBU training grounds. It turned out he was needed there for training today after all. He wasn't too thrilled about it, but if it meant getting out of the house, he was fine with it. When he turned around a corner toward the Academy, and not really paying attention to where he was going, he bumped into a figure almost halfway smaller than him.

"Ah! Gomen, Itachi-san! I didn't see you there!'' A pink haired little girl bowed her head down as she apologized for something that was clearly his fault as much as it was hers.

He smiled tiredly at his young friend.

"Don't apologize, Sakura-chan. I wasn't focusing on where I was going. I would've bumped into someone sooner or later. What are you doing here this early in the morning? Your classes don't start for another half hour.''

Sakura blushed, realizing she didn't really have a back-up reason for being here this early. Her little 7-year-old brain racked itself, trying to find an excuse, but in the end all she was able to mutter out were incoherent mumbles.

"Um... Well, you see, I... Um, that is... Um...'' the little girl fumbled for words, but in the end, found none.

She would have continued on with her little mind torture if she didn't hear her elder friends masculine chuckle, the one she always heard from him when he found something amusing.

"What's so funny?!'' the miniature pinkette huffed, blushing even more as she looked up at him angrily.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan,'' he apologized honestly, still lightly smirking. "It's just that... Even when I'm in the worst possible mood, you seem to find a way to cheer me up.''

The girl was surprised she didn't pass out.

"Re-really?'' she was truly dumbfounded.

"Yes, really.'' He smiled kindly at her. It was one of those rare smiles he had that he saved for the occasions when he was truly happy.

"Well, Sakura, I must be going now. I shouldn't be late. Perhaps we'll see each other later?'' The teenage boy was getting ready to leave as he already started walking.

"Yes... Wait! Itachi-san!'' The little girl suddenly remembered why she was near the Academy in the first place which made him turn towards her once again.

"Yes?''

"Um...'' She searched for words once again as she pulled the small rectangle shaped item wrapped in red wrapping paper with green ribbons on it. She blushed more than she ever had in her entire life and practically pushed the gift into his hands as she bowed her head, trying to hide her embarrassment from him.

Itachi was _very_ surprised, to say the least.

He took the gift into his hands and for the first time... he didn't know what to say.

He just stood there, looking back and forth between the item in his grasp and the red faced girl in front of him that looked as if she was about to cry from the humiliation.

_Psh. Like she has anything to be embarrassed about._

Finally she looked up at him with that special gleam in her lime green eyes.

"Happy birthday, Itachi-san!'' She smiled sweetly at him, trying to control her blush.

"I know it's not much, and I'm really sorry if you don't like it, but I've been racking my brain on what to get you for your birthday, because you already have everything, and you always say how gifts should be something useful but also something the person likes, and maybe you don't really need it, but I just thought you'd like it, I mean I'm sure your parents and Sasuke-kun got you something much nicer, but it really is from the heart, Itachi-kun, it really is! And also...'' Sakura kept on ranting, barely even stopping to take a breath.

Part of him was listening to her, but right now most of his focus was on unwrapping his gift. It was bad to open the present in front of the person who gave it to him, yes he knew, but at the moment he really didn't care for traditions.

He slowly took off the ribbons and pulled at the paper, careful not to not to rip it. For some reason, he wanted to keep the paper and felt like it would be disrespectful to tear it so jauntily. After he removed the last piece of the shiny green wrapper, he stared wide-eyed at the object in his hands.

He gripped it tightly as he, for some reason unknown to him, felt tears gather in his usually emotionless eyes.

He looked at the book and the small white piece of paper on top of it. The title read _Genjutsu: History and Analysis._

_It's the book I wanted._

Itachi recalled taking the same book, only much older with some torn pages from the public library, but he always had to return it before he could study it entirely. He constantly thought of ways how to get the book for his permanent keeping, but the librarian refused to sell it or to extend his borrowing of the book. He could never finish it completely and take in the knowledge from it.

But the thing is... he never told her about it.

Not once did he mention to Sakura about his fascination with Genjutsu and its analysis. Specially not about this specific book.

And yet, that's exactly what she bought him.

"Sakura...'' The Uchiha boy finally spoke up.

This snapped the little girl back to reality and stopped her ranting. "Yes, Itachi-san?'' She looked at him with hoping eyes.

"Why this book?''

Sakura stopped and blinked for a second, and then she gave him her most radiant smile.

"Because I thought you'd like it!''

"But how—''

"Itachi-san, I would really love to stay and chat with you here all day, but I need to go home, otherwise my mom will be super-mad.'' She said simply, before turning to leave.

"Sakura!''

"Yes?'' she glanced back over her shoulder.

**A small smile.**

"Thank you.'' Sakura has never seen such kindness in her friends' eyes.

**A giant grin.**

"Any time, Itachi-_kun_!''

And with that she ran towards her house.

Itachi stood there on the street corner for a few more minutes after she left, simply looking at the book. Then he realized he didn't read the note she left on the cover. He quickly unfolded it and read her childish hand-writing.

_Dearest Itachi-san,_

_Happy birthday!_

_I just wanted to give you something special, because you are a very special person._

_I used to be afraid from all the mean kids picking on me in class. But after I met you, I wasn't scared anymore! You taught me that I should stand up for myself because I am smart and strong and I have nothing to be embarrassed about. And you told me that if those cruel, jealous people continue picking on me, you will always be there when I can't protect myself._

_So, I just wanted to say..._

_Thank you._

_Love, Sakura_

He gripped the book tighter and tighter with each word, and by the end of it, he truly felt like crying.

_I mustn't. Shinobi should never show their emotions._

He repeated the Uchiha-way-of-life in his head several times before composing himself, putting the book carefully into his bag and walked straight towards the training grounds.

* * *

The mass of people in the yard of the Academy stood silently as they watched the children receive their awards.

Mothers looked lovingly and attentively, fathers glared pridefully and strenly, siblings watched with either envy or gleam in their eyes...

But big brothers weren't very focused on their own siblings.

Itachi stood on his mothers' left side, considering he usually refuses to stand next to Fugaku unless it's absolutely necessary. He looked on, rather uninterested, through the crowd searching for Sasukes' face. He found it easily, since they put the top students in the first row. This was also convenient considering that Sakura was _also_ one of the top students. She was standing right between Sasuke and Hinata Hyuuga.

_Perfect._

This way he could keep an eye on both of them, without catching his dreaded fathers' attention.

"Oh this is such a special day!'' Mikoto clasped her hands together in joy. "I must remember this day! Itachi-kun, what date is it today?''

Itachi snapped back to his senses and remembered that his family _still_ hasn't remembered his birthday. Hopefully this will bring some senses back to them. If nothing, at least to his mother.

"It's 9th June, mother.'' He said cooly, with just a hint of displeasure in his monotone voice.

Mikoto didn't realize it at once and simply continued to watch her younger son. But after a matter of seconds her eyes widened in horror, realizing what had happened.

"Itachi-kun...''

"Yes, mother?''

"Is today...?''

"Yes it is, mother.''

**Silence.**

**Awful, cursed, deafening silence.**

_All I wanted was a reaction._

**The kind of silence that was worse than a scream right in your ear.**

_A simple congratulation of some sort. Not even a gift._

**And there it was.**

_But, no. Not even that._

**Nothing.**

_Nothing._

Mikoto averted her eyes away from her son and tried to have a conversation with her husband. Of course, during this whole 1 minute conversation, Fugaku didn't even realize what they were speaking of. Itachi thought he didn't even register them talking at all. Why would he? It had nothing to do with him.

_God forbid you remember to show compassion to your older son, __**father**__. But I'm not your son anymore, am I? I'm just the one who will carry out the clan name for you. The one who will do all the hard work while dearest Sasuke only enjoys the after effects of my doings._

_But that's alright. It's not the first time you people treat me as if you found me on the street and not gave birth to me._

_I'm used to it._

His face was slowly going from monotone to enraged. His sharingan threatening to show itself at any second the more he thought of his "family''.

And then he saw it.

She turned around.

She looked for someone.

She looked for _him_.

And she found him.

And she bestowed him one of those radiant smiles of hers'.

And that was all he needed.

_I don't care about you wretched people anymore._

_I needed someone to care for me. To be proud of me._

_To be there for me._

_And I found that person._

_So the rest of you are no longer important._

_**Because she's the one that matters.**_

_**She's my piece of happiness.**_


End file.
